Mafia love
by TahliaDiCaprio
Summary: Rachel has a dark background. Puck's Life isn't exactly sunshine and roses. How will these two make it though this confusing and rough time? Will they fall or fly? First story PUCKLEBERRY! This will turn into a sort of Romeo and Juliet romance over the course of time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok ok hello~ This is my first story and awh I love writing. I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes just say and I'll fix them up! This chapter is really just a bit of getting to know rachel and yes ok please R&R xoxox Lots of love Talia xox**

* * *

I stride down the overflowing hallways of my new school a mean smirk placed on my pouty lips. The tap of my black leather ankle boots against the lionel floor is the only plausible sound, because like Moses and the red sea, everyone parts for me. Steers of jealousy and catcalls of lust full the air as I pass by. I think to myself "Ha, what a bunch of rejects. Can't wait to be out of this shit-hole."

As I reach my locker and get out one of my many class books deciding being my first day I should probably attend some classes, I'm then approach by a dozen of the school cheerleaders with what looks like some kind of drink in hand.

Before I can even think of what they may contain I am covered in cold blue slush, "What the fuck" I scream as I grab the first person I can who happened to be a black haired Latino I slam her against the near lockers and my juvie side kicks in from then on I see red, I finally stop when I feel to arms grab me and a flock of cheerleader go see if the Latino is breathing. "Principles office NOW-" I hear someone screech but I don't care, if this is how shit my first day is before classes even start I don't see the point in sticking around for the next.

I find myself wondering under the bleachers smoke in head and bestie in the other- good old Jack Daniels, can't go wrong. Just as I take a seat on what appears to be a hidden old broken up sofa nudged between the bleacher stands. I hear someone stomping behind me whispering something about not being like his father, I turn to see who it is and I can't help but feel my heart beat faster.

He looks like a god, "fuck" I hiss under my breath as I drop my lit smoke onto my bare legs. That gets the strangers attention and his stressed facial turns into a sultry smirk.

"Hey there baby, wanna have some fun?" He says as he jumps down and sits next to me, body stretched out getting very, very comfortable, he has obviouslybeen here before.  
"In your dreams" I say with confidence. "Oh legs please, you must be new if you just turned down the great Pucksterone" He says back with a voice so confident it must make girls panties drop.

As I stand to leave he say in a less cocky tone "I'm Puck by the way". I turn and face the hazel eyed boy and debate if talking to him is the best idea, I may just take him up on his offer. "Ha, you can't really be serious. Did your mother really name you after a fairy?" He stands and grumbles out "Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck". "Well, Noah, I'm Rachel" I say in a confident tone, I wont tell him my last name yet, I don't want him to leave yet.

He comes and stands closer to me and I start walking hoping he'll catch the hint to follow, he does. "So, Rachel. You must be the hot badass that knocked out, our head cheerio " He says in a light and curious tone. "Yeah and she is lucky that's all I did" I gruff out still feeling the sticky and gross sensation of the soft drink in my bra. "Well babe, you being a hot badass and me being a hot badass should really, ya' know get together sometime" He practically breaths out with confidence "Fat chance 'babe', I am not the kind of girl to commit. Better luck next time" And with a wink I am out, flouncing my way over to my baby a gorgeous black 73' Dodge Charger. I try to remain positive but I know that as soon as my father finds out about today's conflict I'm dead meat.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone likes this and stuff I will ****totally ****carry it on ok bye xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so yeah I had to upload the second chapter because I just don't feel like the first one does it any justice so this one is more about family life, really trying to get a base on the story. Still no Beta so all my faults hope there are not to many! Ok thanks guys (if anyone even reads this) Love Talia xoxox**

* * *

**RACHEL**

I reach the gate that leads to my house and press the buzzer "Edmund, it's me" I hear an chippy laugh and the gates open. Edmund has been our gate man for 20 years and was there when I was born.

I hoon down the long driveway and screech to a stop my the water display, I know my father really hates that.

My house is a huge mansion type house that is empty more times than not. I walk into the foyer and see my uncle Tony is standing there with an angry facial expression that I know I am the cause of "Rach bunny, what did you do! Your father is more mad than he is before a meeting" I smile at my uncles meaning of meeting.

"Yeah, yeah I know I fucked up. I'll deal with it" I cringe at how much I sound like my father when I talk. I walk all the way up to the 3rd floor and knock, not bothering to wait for a reply I waltz in. As expected Father doesn't look to impressed.

"What do you think you were doing young lady?" He sneers.

"She assaulted me with an ice soda!"

"Wait- what are ya' talkin' bout' R?" The R rolls off his tongue and I laugh at how Italian he sounds.

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?"

He looks at me in a confused and pissed of way, as if I'm meant to understand what he is thinking.  
"You were hanging out with that Puckerman's boy."

Oh! I knew I had heard that name before, fuck Father's arch rival is Noah's dad.

"What? Don't be crazy! I wouldn't hang out with him" I say it as though he is poison on my tongue.

He just stares at me then nods his head so I leave.

"Thank fuck" I whisper under my breath as soon as I am out the door, but next time I know I have to be careful to not be caught.  
Wait what? There will be no next time, I don't want there to be one- do I?

* * *

**PUCK**

I park my truck up outside the bar, Dad's 'working' tonight so I know I have to sort out the club side of things.

While I am trying to sort out the mail all I can think about it that Fireball beauty I met today.

She was perfect, but I don't even know her last name. God I need to stop thinking about her I sound like such a pansy.  
My cousin Joey walked into the mail room and tells me to go home already. I didn't even realise that it was already 7pm, fuck I had been thinking about her so much, I can't even function.

* * *

**RACHEL**

To say I am a morning person would be like saying the sun isn't hot, so when I wake up it is best not to talk to me. I roll out of bed at 7 and take a shower before putting on a skin tight red dress that stops mid thigh and my, of course black leather ankle boots. I never really wear much make up but I feel hot today so some smoky eye make-up is on the agenda.

I walk downstairs to kiss Father goodbye.

"What the hell are you wearing Rachel Maria Berry!" Father screams like it is the end of the world.

"A dress Father" I pout and I know he has to give in soon.

"Good god Rbear, what will I do with you" He smiles and I know he is no longer mad.

"Oh and before you go, I have to go- arh- out of town for business, so will you be ok here? I'll get the boys to keep watch"  
Of course father always goes out for 'business' "Yeah I should be fine. I have to go, love you" but before he can reply I am out the door.  
I speed my way to school trying to get out some pent up angry about father leaving but it doesn't seem to work and I just need a smoke more than ever.

* * *

**RACHEL**

I walk into school and immediately everyone stops and stares, I hear snide remarks and girls bitching at me but I don't care, then some stupid Neanderthal dickhead is approaching me.

"Hey baby, I think you just made my two by four into a four by eight" He leers over and tries to grab my ass but before I know it I see Noah ramming him into a locker punching him in the eye.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TRY, TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD" he yells in anger. I am in shock, but quickly walk up to Noah and grab his hand and pull him out side with me.

"Woah Rach, if you want me that bad just say" He say cockily

Once we get to the old sofa, I tell some cheri-hoes to fuck off and the scamper away scared, I turn to face Noah looking into his hazel eyes I could get lost. Stop it no I couldn't he is the enemy, we hate Puckermans.

"I didn't need your help, I would have been just fine!" I say in fake anger hoping he can't see through my lies.

"He was going to grab your ass Rachel! Someone had to stop him!" He says in a calm but angry eged voice.

"Look I didn't ask for your help Puck so kindly fuck off" and with that I stomped away, not sure why I am even angry, I just can't like him I can't.

* * *

**PUCK**

What the fuck is her problem? I was helping her out. God Karofsky is a dickhead trying to touch my Rachel. Hold up- I mean Rachel. Not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok here is another one please read and review yeah and if you have any ideas just say also, I still have not beta so it is all my mistakes ok ok love ya' xox**

* * *

**RACHEL**  
As I'm walking back to the hallway a very bruised looking Latina stops me, "You" she slithers out "have my respect" everyone in the hallway is looking at us like we're some kind of sitcom.

"Ok?" I question not really knowing where this was going.

"Come sit with me at lunch" and with that she glides down the hallway glaring at anyone who stands in her way.

* * *

**RACHEL**

I reach my first class of the day, American History. As soon as I walk through the door I can feel his eyes on me, staring right through my soul practically.

There Noah is, sitting in the very back row in the corner staring at me like I'm lunch, I notice that there is an empty seat next to him and two empty ones right in front.

I got for the best option, the on directly in front, so it doesn't look like I am trying to to hard.

Half way through the boring lesson I decide to have a little fun, I drop my pencil to the side but far enough that I have to stand up then bend over to get it, right in front of Noah. As I am bending over I hear a groan come from Noah and I know my plan has worked, no more than 30 seconds later I get a note form him,

"You're killing me here Rach" was written in a messy scrawl.

I turn around and look at him telling him to bring his head forward I whisper in his ear "meet me on the sofa next period?"  
I take is grunt as a yes, the rest of the period is spent in sexual frustration.

* * *

**PUCK**

Dear god she will be the death of me, I am sitting in American History bored out of my mind and then she walks in looking hot as sin, I already know this is going to be one hard lesson.

She does this little bend over thing and I can barely hold in my groan of pleasure as I see her black lace panties and I can't help but let my mind wonder to if she is wearing a matching bra.

Me being the big romantic type sent her a note -well maybe it wasn't that romantic but I am a stud- Then as if she hasn't done enough to make me nearly blow in my pants she tells me to meet her next period.

_Holy fucking shit._

* * *

**RACHEL**

I Rachel Maria Berry never gets nervous but right now waiting to see if Noah will come is making me slightly jittery.

Argh why are boys so difficult.

So I am waiting and waiting and fucking waiting for Noah to turn up so we can, talk, yes talk nothing more.

He never shows.

I was stood up, but then maybe just maybe he was stopped by a teacher so as I walk back though the school I turn the corner and see it, him leaning up against the locker with some blonde.

I can't help but stare and let out a sigh of hurt, I don't even know why I am hurt.  
He hears my sigh and turns to look at me he freaks out and pushes the Blonde off but I don't see any more because I run, I run so fast to the lunch room that I can barely hear his calls for me.

* * *

**PUCK**

"FUCK" I scream at Quinn.

"What the hell Puck, I want you now. I really do think we could work-"

"Shut up Fabray, nothing will ever happen between us!"

"Why? That midget doesn't mean anything, Puck we could be the power couple of the school!"

"No, argh leave me alone, fuck off"

I stomp my way after Rachel hoping that she'll talk to me about this.

Where I find her is not really where I thought, she was in the cafeteria sitting next to none other than Satan herself.

* * *

**RACHEL**

God why was I foolish enough to even think he was different!

I bust into the cafeteria and look for uh Santana? Yeah her, to see if the invitation is still open.  
I see her sitting at the Jock table.

"Hey" I hear her call out for me so I go over and I hear her telling someone to move the fuck over, I smile at that. Today might just start looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I have been putting it off because I am so nervous about it all. Ok well I hope you like it and if you do or don't review why and I'll try and fix it ok love ya's xoxo**

* * *

**RACHEL**

"Hey Santana was it?" questionably she stares at me like it was obvious

"Yeah, look I know we got off on the wrong foot but I guess you're cool" then with a quick smile she looks at some blonde talking about dolphins.

I start a conversation with a lanky Asian boy who seems nice enough but is most definitely no Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**PUCK**

I'm standing behind her in a totally non creepy way, kinda, just trying to listen in on what her and Chang are talking about, and then I hear it out of all the things in the world I could hear I hear it.

"-Ah, doll" fuck he already has given her a nickname. I am turning into such a pussy.

"Yeah, Mike?" She looks at him with those big fucking doe eyes and I want to slap myself for even caring.

"Do you wanna go out with me on Friday Scott Deleroe is throwing a small party. Just some cool people, so what do ya say?" I know for a fact that Deleroes parties are not at all small and really it is just a huge orgy and Mike knows that.

My knuckles are going white just thinking about what she'll say next. But of course the bell rings signalling the end of lunch and everyone is swarming around like fish out of water to get out so I loose sight of Mike and Rachel, missing the all to important answer.  
Knowing that I am too late I stomp down the hall and out to the bleachers.

I just need a break from all of this fucking day.

* * *

**RACHEL**

Walking out of the cafeteria it's actually hard to believe what just happened. I Rachel Maria Berry turn down a date AND a party.

"Sorry Mike, you're a really good guy and all but we all know Deleroe's parties are not exactly how you explained it, so thank's but I'll pass" I send him a small smile because he was nice and I don't want him to dislike me but we're only ever going to be friends.

I decide to pass on food economics and go have a smoke by the bleaches. Maybe sit down in our spot. I mean the shitty old coutch, yeah.  
So off course me and my luck as soon as I am in eye shot of it I see a muscularly tan frame laying across it and I know those arms like I know myself so I go to turn around trying to be sneaky and noticed by before said Greek god.

Of course again I have absolutely NO luck.

I hear him say but not look over "hey baby want to go for a ride on the Puckasourserex?" go the way he can be so confident and not even know who I am is crazy hot.

I try and muster up all the courage I can and reply "I'll think I'll pass but if you could move a bit over that'll be nice"

I actually want to laugh at how fast he turns his head around and moves over for me "Don't get whiplash" I practically laugh out I can hear him mutter under his breath.

"Shouldn't you be with Chang?" He says almost icily

What's his issue god maybe he does like me more than he lets off.

I start to smile thinking about this man actually maybe liking me but then I realise I should be mad at him for being so rude about Michael.

"Shouldn't you be kissing a trashy blonde?" He actually winces at how angry I sound.

He moves over a bit more and I sit down deciding we will be talking for at least this period.

"Look, Quinn, she is nothing" He said sincerely

"It doesn't look like nothing to me"

"She is just going on a crazy popularity rampage and knows I can get her there, me being such a stud and all" he adds the last part with cocky grin.

"Ok" I whisper with a small smile because I am not really angry and I saw him push her off but still.

I look out to the road but I can feel his hazel stare practically burning into me.

"What's your deal Rach?" I almost didn't hear because it was so unlike him to ask such a sincere question.

"My deal? What?" I question but I know exactly where he is getting at.

"Come on, you dress and act like a badass but then before you actually looked sad and shit."

I just stare blankly at him not wanting to tell him the truth.

"How can you fight the way you do? Santana is from a rough side of Lima so she can fight but you, how? "

I want to tell him so badly but I know if I do he'll have to leave.

"Juvie" I whisper out because suddenly I have love my voice.

He just looks at me like I need to say more.

"Juvie, I was 14 and put in there for -" I try and rack my mind and not give away to much "trying to rob a shop" I say in a confident but calm way.

"15, tried to steal a cash flow machine with my mums car"

I smile at him because he has been there too and I don't feel as bad but I can see he told me the truth and I am still lying to him.

"Do you want to come back to mine after school?" I say, he just really needs to know me, really, before I get to close to him.

He immediately perks up and I can see him pupils dilating.

"Uh yeah, that sounds cool. Where do you live?"

I hesitate writing in down because I wonder if he knows of my house because of our fathers or not, he doesn't look at it with any particular way or showing surprise but I still can't help but wonder.

* * *

**PUCK **  
As soon as I saw it I knew I was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. I am trying to make them longer but idk I just can't.**

**Ok please read and review and have a lovely day!**

**Love Tali xoxox**

* * *

**PUCK**

Sitting in my cousins Joey's office at the club he is pacing around the room mumbling angry words.

"Look Joey, stop for a second. I really dig this chick" I tried to reason with him.

He just shot me a glare.

"She isn't just some 'chick' Puck, she is BERRY'S daughter, only daughter might I add. You're in over your head" he says in a half worried half angry tone.

I go to reply only to be cut off-

"What would your father do? Huh, he'd have us both by the balls because you tellin' me this, I am almost as bad as you!" You can tell when Joey's real stressed because his neck vain is practically popping out.

I just stare dumbly at him because I don't know what's going to happen.

"So are you gonna go tonight? do I need to cover for you? Damn it Puck why can't you just date a girl like Isabella? Nice easy life?" Joey says in a strained tone

"Because I don't like Isabella! She is different man I really care about Rachel. She isn't like her dad I can tell." I smile at the thought of her

"So what time are you going over there? Does she know who you are? Is her dad going to be there?" Joey is a worrier and all of these questions are because he loves me but I don't really want to answer them because I don't know.

"Uh, maybe 5ish? Yes, could you cover for me? And I don't know if he dads gonna be there."

I really try and think if she has ever put off that she knows who I am or my dad more importantly.

"Does she know you're a Puckerman?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, I think so. She has never told me her last name and she has never treated me differently because I am a Puckerman." I say as though

I am reassuring myself rather than him.

* * *

**RACHEL**

It's 5:30 and I hear someone pull up outside I see Noah's truck and smile happy he decided to come over.

I run too the big decorative doors and glance down at myself, mid-thigh black high waisted skirt and a skin tight red top. I feel comfortable and normal.

I open the door to let in and then guide him to the living room, we sit on the black leather couch.

"Hey, good to see you could come. Hope the gate man didn't give you a hard time" I say hoping to remove the awkward tension.

I seems to work because he relaxes a bit more against me, I realise just then how close we are and go to scoot over move but he grabs my arm and hold it with a tight but not painful grip.

"Berry" He says more as a question than anything.

I look down almost ashamed that I didn't tell him myself.

"Puckerman" I whisper out, instantly loosing my confidence.

I can feel him staring a hole through my head but I can't look at him, I don't want to see the disgust in his eyes.

"Where's your dad? Heard he watches you like a hawk" He pops the K as he speaks.

"Doing some business" I look up at him through my eyelashes shyly.

"mhmm." I can tell he is trying to think of something to say.

"When did you realise who I was?" I say quietly.

"As soon as I saw your address. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we're mean't to hate each other and I don't want you to hate me because I like you" I don't add the most important part "a lot".

"I am not my dad ok? He hates your dad. I don't hate you, at all." He is staring at me so intensely it is burning me.

"Do you really think your dad is going to be happy to know you're hanging out with a Berry?" I say almost angrily.

"Rach, fuck, no. Look for now how about we don't tell anyone yet?" He questions

"Yeah okay." I say slightly more happier things are working out.

PUCK

We are sitting in her room -giant room should I add, just hanging out.

"So Juvie" She says flirty with a hint of question in it.

"Yeah, I've done some stupid things but stealing a cash flow machine was tops. How about you, baby?"

I love the way she blushes when I call her that.

"Yeah, stupid things" She giggles "When I was in there I kind of turn in to a mother bear looking after all the girls in my cell block. I wasn't in there for long, daddy got me out" Her smile doesn't reach her eyes and I am really curious as to why, but I wont push it.

"4 months, very long months for me." I sigh.

I mention something about my mom being really worried about me being in there and ask her about her mom's reaction to her being in there and immediately she tenses and moves away slightly.

"Rach, are you alright?" I don't know what I said.

"I think you should leave" she whispers out.

"what? why? Did I say something? Look I'm sorr-"

"No leave Puck."

"Noah, my name is Noah too you" I growl out confused

"Please" I can see the tears building up in her eyes and I makes me worried and confused as to what I've said.

I stand up to leave and as I reach the door she calls my name.

"Tomorrow at our spot behind the bleachers second period?" she says quietly.

"Yeah" I say softly and leave the Berry residence.

* * *

**PUCK**

"So how did it go man?" Joey says as soon as I step inside the club back room.

"Really sweet, until I asked about her mom's reaction to her being put in Juvie and then she freaks about and gets all weird and asks me to leave" I say confused.

"Didn't you know?" Joey says in a quiet tone.

"Know what?" I ask aggravated that he wont just spit it out.

"Berry's mom died. Was shot by uncle Jay" He slides out.

Oh fuck that why she was all sad.

"What? When?"

"Dude, Mr. Berry and your dad were good pals, friends you could say. Together in all the deals then one time, there was a nasty fight and uncle Jay shot up Berry's wife and ever since then it's been a war" Joey says in a 'duh' kind of tone.

He leaves the room and I am left in my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I a such a shitty person ok so this is quite fluffy but I hope you like it. Next chapter will be more about their childhood and more people find out about their love. But school is starting now and yeah anyways love ya hope you like this next one up this week xoxo**

* * *

**RACHEL**

It's 3am and the house is silent the only sound that's there is the sobs that escape me and echo through the big brick nothing.

Noah, doesn't understand and I don't want to be the one to tell him. But I know if mom was here she'd smile and sing to me. She had such a heavenly voice. Sometimes father tells me I sound like her. So that's what I do, I sing.

The next day I am sitting by the bleaches on our sofa having a smoke because there is no way I'll be able to talk to him without one and I hear him come up behind me I can tell it's him because the hair on my necks stands up.

"You know smoking kills" He says I can tell he is nervous.

"So do guns" I say and I know that it's a low blow but he is just bringing back all these feelings.

"Rach, I am so sorry" I sounds so sincere but I can't let him in, not yet.

"Why? Because your family members are monsters? Huh?" I don't even know why I am angry at him.

"Look at me" I slowly turn my head and I can see in his eyes how confused and angry he is. Angry? Why?

"Rachel I am so sorry about what happened to your mom and I wish it never did, but I can't fix the past. I can only be there for you in your future" He is looking at me so hard it burns.

I don't reply, instead I jump into his arms and cry. I haven't ever had this much support about mom. Father was too busy planning pay back on the Puckerman's to bother and help me though the grieving process.

"Do you wanna ditch?" I say with a cheeky smile on my lips once the tears had stopped.

He smirks and his eyes light up like a child who has been promised candy "Sure Rach, where to?" I pull him over to the parking lot and telling him to follow me.

* * *

**PUCK**

I am sitting in my truck driving to Rachel's house so she can drop off her car and get a lift with me to where ever we're going. I am just glad she has stopped crying, I've never been good with girls crying.

We turn up to the gate and I see the door man laugh at something Rachel says. I am guessing it has something to do with the fact we're very early home from school. The gates open and we go up this huge driveway. Once again I marvel at how fucking big her house is. Our house is big but not this big.

Different types of family businesses I guess.

She parks her car and runs over to jump into mine I can't help but check her out. The skin tight white dress looks perfect on her, she is always wearing these cute leather black ankle boots as well.

She sees me looking at her when she gets in the car and cocks her head at me.

"Enjoying the view I see" and winks.

"Fuck yes, when the view is this good you have to look" Her doe eyes flash with something but it is gone as fast as it came.

"So where to Captain" trying to up the mood

"Left" she says plainly

I follow her instructions and we get to a familiar looking field but I can't quiet say where I've seen it from.

"I feel like I've been here before" I saw more to myself than anyone.

Rachel is laying down amongst the purple flowers and she looks perfect. I can hear her whispering something under her breath but I can't hear it fully.

"What are you saying" I ask her really wanting to know.

She looks at me with a simple smile that makes me want to take her right there.

"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing but then I know it's growing strong was in the spring then spring became the summer who'd have believed you'd come along" she sings slightly louder and it all comes flooding back to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Rach, I am a stud I can't sing with you while sitting in flowers"_

_"No-ahhh, pretty please with a cherry on top" _

_"No, look I'll do it if you do something for me"_

_"mmmh, okay! Wait, what first?" her eyes now slits because she knows it is going to be naughty._

_"Kiss me"_

_Before I could even grin at my genius idea her lips were firmly on mine._

_"NOAH I forgot!" she says terrified._

_"What?" I say worried._

_"Mommy says kissing boys give you babies, What will we do?!" She says holding her stomach almost in tears._

_I did the only thing that seemed right "Marry me" _

_She didn't seemed convinced so I tried to convince her more._

_"Sit down Rach" She did so still hugging herself._

_"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing but then I know it's growing strong was in the spring then spring became the summer who'd have believed you'd come along-" Rachel Maria Berry I love you and our baby marry me?" _  
_She jumped up and hugged me hard._

_"Oh of course I will Noah"_

_"Uh Oh" _

_"What" she panics._

_"Your dads gonna kill me" _

_"Not if I love you he wont" she says so confidently._

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

"Still wanna marry me?" I say jokingly and cock my head at her and she laughs

"Only if you do something for me" She says

I crouch down so we're almost touching faces.

"mmmh? Alright, what?" I say knowing what's about to happen.

"Kiss me" She says slowly and before she can look down we connect in a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey kids sorry this has taken so long! I hope you guys that actually read it like it! I would love some feed back! There is one person I keep getting reviews from and I ****literally ****love you to death! Ok all my mistakes and I do not and never have owned glee ok.**

**I'll try and update it soon!**

**Love Talia xoxox**

* * *

**RACHEL**

Sitting in bed that night thinking how absolutely wonderful the evening was. Noah dropped me off home and I made dinner for us at ten he decided to go but god it was hard to watch him leave -nice if you get what I mean. Oh my Noah, my sweet family nemesis Noah.

* * *

**PUCK**

Arriving back at the club knowing that dad was still there and would need help counting up the deals I was more than surprised to see my uncle sitting where my father should be and dad nowhere in sight.

"Hey" I said smoothly while going through the mail.

"Look Puck you have one week to end things with Berry's daughter or ya' dad finds out, got it?" He says strongly and obviously angrily.

I stop looking at the mail and glare at him. How dare he try and stop the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"No, I will not stop see RACHEL. She is her own person not her father" I say gruffly full of anger.

"Puck, you have one week" and with that he leaves the room.

I am there for another hour or two trying to figure out what I should do.

* * *

**RACHEL**

The next day at school was a haze of nothing. It was only half way through and I haven't seen Noah anywhere he didn't turn up for American History which I was mildly offended by and walking in the hall before I thought I saw him and some cheeri-ho but no, Noah wouldn't do that. I know we aren't together officially but he wouldn't just pretend like yesterday never happened.

Would he?

In the middle of Maths I revised a note that said I had to go to the principals office so to say I was sad to have to leave maths would be a lie.

I made my way down to the office not sure on what I possibly did wrong but regardless I am sure I could deal my way out of it.

"Ah Miss Berry, take a seat please" Figgins says to me as I walk in his office.

"Hey Figgy, what's up?" I ask in my usual calm attitude

"Well it seems you have been smoking on school property again, Rachel. That will not do"

I internally laugh, easy out. "Where is your proof?" I cock my head because I know I am free.

Then he starts laying out these photos off me on the sofa smoking "What the fuck, who took these?!" I stand up shocked and slightly creeped out.

"Please calm down Miss Berry, here is my proof and as punishment you have 2 choices expulsion or extra activity."

"What extra activities?" I ask slowly not liking where this was going.

"Well it being so far though the year the only ones available are newspaper, Glee club, or the cheerios." He says with a smirk.

I know I can't do Newspaper because of the creepy Jacob kid and although I have done gymnastics since I was 6 I don't really want to be a cheerleader so I choice the only other option.

"Glee club then"

"Good choice Miss Berry, I am sure you will enjoy it" and with a small smile I am out of there wondering to what class room the glee club is in.

* * *

**RACHEL**

The door reads 'choir room' fitting I guess.

I knock once but nothing so I just walk in everyone turns to look at me as soon as I step though the doors.

"Uh, hi I am Rachel I was suppose to be here for Glee" I mutter but with confidence.

"Can you even sing?" A feminine boy says with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Uh-" I start to say only to be interrupted by the who I assume is the teacher.

"Hello Rachel! Great to see you, Figgins told me you would be coming in today have you prepared a song?"

If you mean a tiny piece of song that I threw together on the way here.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Go for it then" He says a bit to over eager.

I was slightly nervous at the start but as soon as the opening notes started I feel into a deep whole that was the song.

_"Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone _  
_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone _  
_Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time _  
_To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind _  
_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder _  
_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under _  
_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better _  
_We belong, we belong, we belong together _  
_Maybe it's a sign of weakness, when I don't know what to say _  
_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway _  
_Have we become a habit, do we distort the facts _  
_Now there's no looking forward, now there's no turning back, when you say"_

I cut the song short because I didn't want to drag out this audition. I don't even want to be here for this audition.

The room is silent and I didn't think I was that bad, I mean I know I wasn't that bad. What?

"It looks like we have our new female lead!" the curly haired teacher says and the room erupts with a surprisingly welcoming cheer.

I take a seat next to the fiery Latina Santana and a bubbly blonde.

"You were so great up there, I am Brittany so nice to meet you!" The blonde says and mutters some more friendly words until she is cut off by the teacher talking again.

* * *

**PUCK**

"Hey Puck" a junior on the football team says and before I know it the whole team is surrounding me.

"Uh- sup guys?" I question

"Puck, you're losing your touch man, as your friends we want to give you a fair warning that if you don't keep up your rep and stop growing that vagina we will personally throw you in the dumpster" one of the boys threats in a not so friendly way.

"Fuck you" I spat "I am still the studliest and most badass guy around here, I stared slushies for fuck sakes"

"Fine, you wanna stay on top, there was a new kid signed up for glee today slushie her" David shouted

"Fine, easy" I smirk and strut away to go down to the nearest shop to pick up a cherry slushie.

* * *

**RACHEL**

I was walking down the hall next to a quiet Asian girl Tina and Noah approached me with a confused and nervous look on his face, next thing I know we are being surrounded by a bunch of footballers and cheerleaders Tina is shying away and Noah steps forward.

* * *

**A/N2: Song is Pat Benatar - We Belong. I think it is a really sweet and cool song ok! xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, sorry this took me so long. I don't have school for the next few days so I'll try and get the next one up soon. I hope you enjoy it! I am trying to make each chapter longer and longer but it's quite hard. Mostly Rachels POV and next on will be also but I love writing for Puck so we'll see. **

**Ok lots of love Talia xoxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee nor anything else relating in this story thus far. **

* * *

**PUCK**

Walking down the hallway where the guys said the new gleek was walking, I felt great and back on top. My smirk and stride strong as ever, until that is I saw the petite brunette I was suppose to slushy.

An Asian Gleek I had slushied before- numerous times at that- was shying away behind Rachel and I could tell by the confused look Rachel had on her face she didn't understand what was happening.

Karosfky was behind me pumping me up and cheering little remarks that were getting harder and harder to ignore then it came the last one I could take "put the loser in her place" and that's when I lost it.

"SHE IS NOT A FUCKING LOSER YOU DICK" I scream full of anger that anyone would ever talk about my girl like that after that I just see red.

* * *

**RACHEL**

I saw Noah then slushy be thrown on a bulky football player and punches been thrown.

Before I could react Tina the pretty Asian from glee was pulling me away from the scene and to the nearest girls bathroom.

"What was that?" I say genuinely confused.

"I don't know if anyone told you but glee isn't the coolest club around here" Tina says while looking at herself in the mirror trying to check for red slushy stains.

"I sort of guessed when I walked into the room full of about 6 people" I try and slide some humour in there but all I get is a small smile.

"Puck, started this thing last year where he throws a slushy at us gleeks everyday" she say with a sad sigh "he was trying to welcome you but something Karofsy said really pushed over the limit"

"Oh" I say trying not to let to many emotions show in front of Tina.

"Yeah, but lately he hasn't really been getting us, maybe something is on his mind? I am just glad my dry cleaners bills have gone down" she says with a slight laugh "come on lets go to our next class" As if on cue the bell rings signalling next period.

Which of course, luckily for me it's American History.

* * *

I take a seat in my usual seat and wait for Noah to walk in, after about 10 minutes I realise he hasn't and I start to worry.

I raise my hand to ask to have a toilet pass which I get, without a second passing from getting the note I grab my bag and walk straight out to look for the mohawked boy.

I pass the principals office and surprisingly don't see Noah anywhere near it so I start for the only other place I could think he might be. Our couch.

Making my way across the field and behind the bleachers I breathe a sigh of relief when I see him, he's smoking and drinking some kind of alcohol, maybe to take away the pain of the fight, maybe not.

"Smoking kills you know" I say in a soft and clam voice trying not to startle him.

His head snaps around and I gasp in surprise at his split lip and swollen eye.

"I hope the other guy looks worse than you Puckerman, or have you lost your edge?" I joke and he growls and stands up to stride over to me.

Before I can reacted his lips are on mine and my body melts into him. I can feel the passion in him and I let out a little moan I can feel his smirk against my lips and the blush I am trying so hard to keep down is fighting back hard.

"Woah, Noah are you alright?" I let my finger roam freely over his unshaven face and swollen eye confused about that full of passion kiss.

"You're perfect" He whispers so sincerely that it makes me shiver.

We both sit on our sofa in a comfortable silence I start playing with the ripped leather bits hanging off my high waisted shorts and scuffing my trademark ankle boots around the dry dirt.

"I wouldn't of done that to you" his hazel eyes stabbing into my skin I lose all sense of confidence and control around him.

He must be able to tell I don't understand because he keeps going "I wouldn't ever slushy you Rach, I... Fuck, I am not good with words and feelings and shit but I really like you and think you're cool as and I don't know. I don't want to fuck what we have up" He sighs heavily after and I can tell he wants me to say something back but I can't I don't know where my voice has gone but nothing is coming out.

"What do we have?" I ask in a voice I barely recognise as my own.

"Something good, but you know I can't commit to you right now" He says full of pent up anger.

I just gasp at his confession because I thought he liked me and didn't just want sex.

"No! I mean my family business and your dad and yeah I din't mean it like that!" He says trying to fix his previous words.

"Oh" Is all I can croak out.

I go to stand up and he grips my arm trying to stop me "Please don't leave, Rach. I like you, I do it's just really complicated right now" his eyes are pleading and I almost stay.

"I can't. Sorry" I say sadly and walk over to my car because no way I am I staying at school now, I only have one more class anyway I just go to my spot and smoke till it's time to go home.

Fathers back tonight and we're having a 'business dinner' with some of his friends. Joy.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Next chapter: Puck crashes the dinner and it starts relating back to the movie! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS SO SHORT AND I AM SO SORRY BUT IT GETS ME STARTED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I just needed a short chapter to get an understanding of the next one! Sorry it is so short the next one will be up soon, my birthday is on the 8th of March so when I get my new laptop Ill start writing the next chapter! Ok please review. xoxoxox**

* * *

**RACHEL**

Standing in front of the mirror I can't help but smirk at myself. I look like a fucking saint. Gold nails and gold halo, to match my long white empires waist dress. I have gold gladiator sandals on and white fluffy angel wings. I feel ridiculous and hot at the same time. It's a shame a cute Mohawk boy wasn't attending tonight.

* * *

**PUCK**

"Yo' Puck whose party are we hitting up tonight?" Finn yells over to me from the swing set he is currently sitting on trying to fix his costume.

Me being the stud I am has to attend the coolest and most popular parties around town. But tonight was different Tonight was a costume party and it was housed at the Berry's house.

"Dude, do I have to wear this fucking outfit" Finn whined while pointing to is thoughtless thrown together outfit and mask "I hate this mask I can barely breath man!"

"God Finn, you sound like a fucking baby" I resort back trying to fix my knights mask.

"Whose party is it even? Masks, Really?" he questions and I really don't want to tell him because, even as my best friend he still would give me shit and tell me it's a bad idea for a Puckerman to be going to the Berry's house party.

"Uh, you know that Berry chick?" I try and say slyly hoping Finn doesn't catch on.

"Yeah, I got an invitation to her dads party because apparently he knows my uncle" I thank Jew god for Finn not understanding yet.

"Yeah, well it's kinda that party" he just stares at me like I've got two heads.

"No fucking way man, did you get and invitation to?! I thought Berry hated Puckermans?" Finn questions

"Uh, about that. I need your invitation to get in" I add quickly

"That will never work they have hundreds for guards all around the house and gate, Puck. You'll never get in" He say in a 'duh' kind of tone.

I point to the masks "That what these babies are for" and wink. Finn just rolls his eyes and mutters something about this not being a good idea.

* * *

**RACHEL **

I walk to the front stairs and look at the at least thousand people parading and partying in the costumes I laugh bitterly to myself, 'business' meetings were really code for father throwing a huge party and moving the drugs around down stairs so no body would hear or he would have an alibi as to where he was when everything was happening.

I wander round the house aimlessly talking to people playing the good hostess and something catches my eye. A Mohawk I really must be going crazy.

I walk over back to the stairs and head up to the private bathroom to take a much needed break and to freshen up.

* * *

**PUCK**

I am walking around the Berry's house or mansion more like, drinking some fruity drink that taste like the kind of thing we give the big spenders at the club to get them drunk faster. So I pace myself. I look around a bit taking everything in and I see her hair. I know it's Rachel's being of the colour and my need to run my fingers through it.

"Finn, I think I see her man. Lets go" I turn to say more to Finn but he isn't behind me or even near me any more, he is talking to some leggy blonde dressed as a unicorn? I don't even care enough to tell him where i am going.

Once I reach the stairs I only see one way to go because the other way is blocked by a crowed of people. I can only really hope she has gone this way. I turn the conner and I see a flash of white, next thing I know I am being pulled into a room.

"What the fu-"

"Puckerman" A voice hisses and I am so dazed from that drink I must of drunk too fast that I almost don't hear it probably.

"Puck? Noah?" I hear someone say to me in a worried voice but I can't hear clearly because the room is spinning so much I try and say something but it all comes out as a big slur and maybe I had more than one drink, did I?

"Oh shit- you had one of my fathers mixes didn't you?" I hear the same person say then I feel my arm being pulled my a very strong gripped person "Come on lets get you somewhere to lay down" I feel a pillow or something soft hit the back of my head an I see black.

* * *

**A/N: Please review lovely humans xx**

**Next chapter will be mostly set in Rachel's room, they really get talking and don't expect smut because it would be cringe awful. ok love talia xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello guys. I am sorry this took so long but I feel ****although no one reads it. I am not going to bother to write long chapters if ya'll don't review because I feel like I'm wasting my time. Alright well I hope you like this chapter. Please review and I'll write more next time. Bye.**

**-Talia xx**

* * *

**RACHEL**

I have to stop near a huge crowed of people because my shoe has caught on something, "all of these fucking straps" I hiss whisper to myself while trying to fix the now broken strap, then I see the exact mohawk I know and love. Noah, he is here and very drunk by the looks of his swaying body, lankly stumbling through the people and banging into every person near spilling more drinks than the cleaners would possibly like to be spilt.

I decide it's best I go over and take him somewhere safe incase his mask comes off and he blows his cover.

Walking over to him I start whispering his name hoping he hears me and comes to his seances about where he is and who he is currently bumping into.

"Puck" I whisper trying to not be so loud that people hear who he is but still loud enough over the echoing party that is taking place all around us.

"Noah" I hiss louder than I thought because people start to look at me as if I am insane.

I give up trying to get his attention and end up just dragging him away (realising he smells like the strongest drink we serve and cringing at how bad he'll feel tomorrow) to the nearest room I can reach, which in my huge house happens to be up the next flight of stairs and to the left. My room.

He mumbles something about Finn and I realise how he got into the party, Finn must of been invited and the mask makes more sense now. I lay him down on my bed and he passes out completely I walk over to my door and lock it so father doesn't walk in on a Puckerman in my bed. If only it was the way I wanted it. I curl up next to him and fall asleep, trying really hard to not enjoy the way he feels when he grabs me and hold me tight against his body like some kind of soft toy.

* * *

**PUCK**

My body feels so light in this bed, apart from a killer hangover and not much memory of last night I am glad to feel like I got home safely. I've learnt a few things from my years of drinking and opening your eye slowly has got to be a main point. So thats what I do, I stretch my body out on my bed and feel something. My eyes snap open to see a pile of chestnut brown hair messily thrown everywhere and a small body under a parade of white cloud blankets I turn and look foggily around my eyesight is blurred from not only how white and bright it is but also because of how fast I opened my eyes when I saw another person.

I take a good look around the room now that my eyes are more awake, but I don't want to look at the girl again yet, I want to see where the fuck I am.

I must of been moving around to much because I hear a yawn.

I turn and look at her, "Morning" she whispers in a husky morning voice that should not be as hot as it is.

"Rachel" is all I can breathe out because how did i not realise it was her, the hair the small body god, she is breath taking even in the fucking morning, I mean hot, studs don't say pansy shit like that.

"Did you sleep well?" she questions with the most innocent smile on her face that makes me want to kiss her all over.

"Uh-" my mouth becomes dry when the blanket falls down slightly revealing her tan shoulder and slight boob, "I slept fine, just have a killer hangover, some drinks you guys served"

I want to punch myself for not remembering much about last night. She gives me a slight smile and looks at something behind me out the big french doors leading to her balcony I assume and before I can turn around to see what it is she tackles me back into the bed.

"Wha-"

"Shhhh" is all I get in response I am trying really hard not to move but her body being pressed up against mine and her smell all in my senses it's not hard to become, erm, hard.

After a few minutes of this close encounter Rachel removed herself off of me and climbed off her bed. Literally climbed because she was so small compared to it.

"Not complaining but, uh, what was that about" I ask

Her whole face flushes red and at this moment I am more than sure she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen "Oh, sorry. Father was outside talking to the gardner, and I didn't want him to see you in my bed" she looks anywhere but me and I smirk at her discomfort.

"Oh yes, hate for him to see that his lil' angel isn't such a saint?" I say and wink.

"Something like that" she sends me a sly smile and I really slap myself for not remembering much of last night.

"So, uh hey. Did I, well we, do-" I half ask awkwardly but before I can finish she stops me.

"Ha no, Noah, i did not deflower you while you were so intoxicated" she laughs at the way my chest puffs out when she says 'deflower'.

"Well, miss Berry. I am a stud, not a flower." I say in mock serious voice and tackle her into the bed, she laughs as she hits the soft white cloud of blankets, before I can stop myself our lips are connected.

"Noah, stop the door might be unlo-" she moans mid-way through the sentence and thats the end of her trying to stop this.

I am just about to take my top off when the door unlocks and someone steps in.

"Rach- WHAT" the voice screams.


End file.
